


Rescued

by italiantwist



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23524009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/italiantwist/pseuds/italiantwist
Summary: Peter’s spidey senses go off as he realizes your in trouble. Rescuing and soft moments ensue.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader
Kudos: 24





	Rescued

"I'm home!" Peter calls out when he opens the door to your house. He waits for your reply like always. When a minute or so passes, he begins to search around, peeking around corners and furniture to find where you're hiding.

When he reaches the door to your room, he flings it open and jumps inside "Gotcha!" He yells but is faced with your window blown wide open and the contents of your backpack spilled across the floor.

Under his hoodie, his spidey senses are going absolutely crazy. The world seems to buzz around him as he rips open his backpack to grab his mask and strip off his clothes, revealing the rest of his suit. He slides out the window and is quickly able to make his way to where his senses are leading him.

A piercing scream becomes closer and closer as he swings faster towards buildings that could contain you. Finally, a ring of fire on top of a building finally comes into view.

Rushing over he sees you, his precious girlfriend sitting tied to a chair, hands behind you and legs chained down. He can here your ragged sobs ripping through the air, the flames surrounding you become more and more violent.

"Peter help! Please where are you! I c-can't pl-" you screams frantically, but is cut off by a loud voice, coming from a speaker across where she's bound.

"Only 40 seconds sweetie, he better hurry if he doesn't want to see you blown to bits!" The voice says followed by, what would be considered, an insane laugh.

"Oh g-god Peter save me! Please I don't wanna go!" you cries out. "Save me!"

Peter gets to work and swings his way down to the scene. Your panic barely settles when he comes into your view, doubtful thoughts and what if’s surround your brain.

"I got you, everything's going to be fine." Peter says to you, voice wavering in uncertainty, but you trust him. 

He unties your hands, smashing the chains on your ankles with a swift kick, finding an almost bare spot in the ring of fire to bring you through. He sets you down on your feet and tells you to get on his back.

Holding on as tight as you can, he swings you both away as quickly as he can, a deafening explosion going off barely 5 seconds after you both got away.

You rested your head in the crook of his neck. “Did you see who did it?” He shook his head. Your voice is weak and raspy from the sheer amount of yelling you’ve done during the time you were tied in that death trap. 10 minutes? An hour? It was all a blur.

“Tony probably knows some people. I’ll get them on it and finish whoever it was off.” The softness in his voice was still present as he presented the threat towards your attacker.

“All that matters is you’re safe now, and I’ll never let this happen to you again. I love you too much.” You press a kiss into his neck, and focus on the city streets below you.

Thank god your boyfriend is a hero.


End file.
